The Fate of Earth-16B
by shikyoseinen
Summary: Earth-16B; A world almost similiar to Earth 16. The only difference is that this world has access to the Throne of Heroes for a global scaled secret war.


Being a magus is suffering.

That's a fact that Emiya Shirou has taken into heart when he decided to walk down the path Emiya Kiritsugu tread upon.

The only thing that rivalled this path of pain and suffering is the life of being an ordinary high school student in Hamoraba high in Fuyuki city.

Then again, Emiya Shirou is not a person who complains about the hardship he has to endure in his life so everything that comes towards him is treated as part of a routine he has grown accustomed to over the years. Living a double life has not affected him to the point that he should sacrifice one for the other. To him, abandoning both is unacceptable according to his own ideal to save everybody and becoming an ally of justice. He's nowhere near his goal if he's not able to do both.

Additionally, other superheroes have a life outside crime-fighting. If they can do it, why not him?

At the moment, he's busy tinkering with a broken heater belonged to the archery club.

"You're working hard." Turning his head, Mitsuzuri Ayako looked pleased with what she's seeing.

"Mitsuzuri?" The girl is no stranger to him. After all, she is his classmate and fellow member of the school's archery club before he quit a year ago. "What are you doing here?" He asked. If he's not mistaken, everyone went back home after today's practice.

"I left something behind." She walked towards his direction; picking something up on the shelf near where he work. "My mobile phone." She showed him the touch screen mobile phone she carelessly left behind for today's practice.

"Huh; didn't notice that at all." Shirou confessed. Looking at Mitsuzri's face, she frowned at him.

"You didn't play around with my phone did you?" Ayako asked. Her red flushed red in embarrassment if a boy looked inside her handphone; especially if this particular person saw her screen.

"No why?" Shirou confessed.

"Nothing! Forget I said anything!" She stormed out of the clubroom.

"What a strange girl..." Girls are definitely strange creatures. One moment they're angry and then a second later they look defenceless.

For the next 30 minutes, Shirou continues his work until he finally notices that the it's almost night-time. Also, he needs to buy extra ingredients from the supermarket for the guest in his house tonight.

"I wonder if Batman-san would enjoy tofu?" He muttered to himself.

_**Disclaimer**_

_**The characters from the Young Justice TV series and the nasuverse don't belong to me. **_

_**Notes: **_

_**Rather than having YJ and/or FSN characters go to another world. The setting takes place in a world where both elements co-exist with each other so expect slight differences from both sides of the crossover materials. **_

_**The fate of Earth-16B**_

_**Gotham City**_

"Woo-hoo!" In Gotham City, Stephanie Brown is having the time of her life jumping across buildings as she begins her patrol for the night. Unlike the Batgirls before her, she is more carefree and has more "energetic:" spirit if one compares her to the silent Cassandra Cain and serious Barbara Gordon.

She also has a waffle inside her mouth; a quick meal before she begins tonight's patrol.

"What was that?" Below her, a vagrant flinched when she spotted a shadow of a bat on the ground. He looked up in the sky but saw nothing that would make such strange shadow.

Not far from his location, a man with a white mask observed the Batgirl. Anarky certainly did not expect that Batman's sidekick would appear in the neighbourhood so fast. Right now, he's in the middle of planning a large project to take down a well-known company in Gotham city and he certainly does not any distractions especially Batman's sidekick before he can finish the blueprints.

The plan to destroy Janus Cosmetics must be finished by today.

And of course, there is a need to splash Roman Sionis's face with acid.

**Scene Break**

Roman Sionis is a horrible person that's for sure. He was secretly resposinble for the death of his parents and made a black mask from his father's coffin. Not only that, his father's company Janus Cosmwetics is just a front for his criminal activities.

Furthermore, the old steel mill is a family heirloom he made full use of it by turning it into a base for his criminal operations and drug trafficking. However, that place is not his office.

The office belonged to the Black Mask Criminal Empire is located in Gotham City. The war against the falcones and the maroonis has been going well over the years and their territories are being taken one at a time. The earthquake that occurred in Gotham years ago had an effect on both criminal empires Black Mask to usurp.

However, what he can't stand is the sight of the super powered freaks that keeps popping out every day ever since he seized his position of his own criminal empire.

In other words, Even Black Mask finds himself into a pinch of becoming bankrupt with almost all of his operations intercepted by all sorts of people and the money he has is wasted almost on a regular basis to control and solve the unlimited amount of crisis popping up very time he's awake.

And let's not forget that the possibility that he needs to reserve a spot in Arkham Asylum should anything happen to him. The amount of stress accumulated is really affecting him bit by bit; something the joker would enjoy mentioning over coffee break.

Just his luck he encounters another one today…..

_Is this some kind of sick joke?_

Roman Sionis is no stranger to physical pain. Heck, he inflicted permanent damage to his own men if they dare to betray him to the Italian mobs or failed him one way or another. He's guilty with charges of homicide cases all over Gotham City and inhumane torture he inflicted upon his prisoners. Of course, he's not stupid to actually attack the normal citizens of Gotham city because a certain Dark Knight will come for his hide before the night ends. Instead, he targeted people from the rundown side of the city; including small time crooks and drug dealers.

Needless to say, he's close to being the sole king of Gotham's underworld.

What surprised him today is an interesting image that will be engraved into the minds of his followers for their entire lifetime.

A dozen corpses piled onto each other in front of his main headquarters. The terrified look on their faces scared his men. Of course they're scared. The corpses are their co-workers and Black Mask's men.

The crime lord is not the only one in the scene as he's being accompanied by three of his own men. His secretary earlier reported something that his men found outside. Naturally, he came out from his office to see what the hell is going on.

"**Is this some kind of sick joke**!?" Black Mask yelled in anger. He would've twitched if he wanted to but his signature black mask burned onto his face prevented him from doing so. Instead, he slapped his own face in frustration; taking in the image that will no doubt add more stress to his brain. "Screw this, just get rid of them." He ordered his men.

"Sir Someone left a message here." One of his thugs picked up a piece of paper he spotted on the ground. Turning it over, he can feel his spine turned cold from reading the words _"Thank you for the meal."_

"Gimme that!" The thug's boss snatched the piece of paper from his hand, reading it. His eyes glanced all over the written side of the paper before he tossed it aside. "Don't get this dirty." He tossed his white blazer at his subordinate, removing his white gloves and folding the long sleeves of his black t-shirt.

His black skull face betrayed any sort of emotion that suggested that he's afraid of something. One thing for sure, whoever that killed his men has a twisted sense of humour that should rival the Joker.

The necks of the top corpse Black Mask inspected has two puncture wounds. In other words, their attacker should be a vampire.

"Looks like we have another man-eater in Gotham." He groaned. "As if that Croc isn't bad enough!" He pushed the corpse he inspected out of frustration, making it fall onto the ground. "Dump these guys into the sewers." He ordered calmly. "NOW!" Scratch that, he shouted at his men.

"Yes sir!" They complied.

Kicking the wall like a child with tantrum, Black Mask entered his base of operations with a foul mood. "What are you looking at!" He immediately punched someone's jaw when the poor fool spotted him getting angry all of the sudden. "Get back to work!"

The crime boss grumbled all the way to the elevator; punching the up button in the process. He even scratched his left hand because he felts an itch that just can't seem to go away.

Coming back into his office, Sionis slammed the door shut after he entered with full force. He muttered profanities under his breath about "torture" and "freaks" which is fortunately inaudible to his employees outside his private office.

Sitting down on his comfortable chair never felt so good for the overly-stressed Black Mask. There is a small fridge underneath his desk that has the best wine money can buy but he couldn't even bother grabbing a glass for a drink. Instead, he feels like just drinking it straight from the bottle and smashes someone's head after he's done with it.

Now, a popular belief circulating Gotham city's underworld is that the Black Mask can solve any problem he faces with a lot of dough. While true, the stress accumulated over the years dealing with the super powered freaks and Batman is taking a toll on Sionis and his mental health.

Being a "normal" is not easy for Black Mask despite his track record as his less than legal activities is constantly compromised by all sorts of problems aiming after him.

The crime boss thought back about the 50 billion dollars stored in his secret bank account as a prize money for taking out the bat but shove the idea aside as the amount of cash he's gambling is too much for him to compensate to fund his future operations should anything happen in the execution. Besides, who is to say other mobs or freaks would just steal the prize money from him when he's not looking?

Knowing that his outbursts is getting him nowhere, the crime boss figures that he needs to take more proactive approaches to take care of this problem; especially the one that happened just now. But before that, he feels like watching the news first. The Rolex watch he's wearing shows that the television programme should be starting right now. Turning on the laptop on his desk, he browses through the internet TV for Gotham News Network.

* * *

_**The Team's New Base **_

"_Vicky Vale reporting. Today has the fourth day since what the people of Gotham refer to as "The cleansing" A local drug dealer is found dead. Gotham City Police Department has yet to make any confirmation on the attacker preying onto Gotham's criminals._

The 8'oclock news started off with a breaking story that has plagued Gotham for the past few days; specifically towards mysterious deaths of criminals and drug dealers. An annoyed looking Commissioner James Gordon can be seen on screen with detective Harvey Bullock by his side.

"Gotham sounds like they're going through tough times." Bart Allen orKid Flash commented on the news he watched on TV. The second junior speedster superhero can be seen relaxing on the couch of the team's new base of operations after Aqualad blew it up to keep his cover from being blown three years ago. "

"You got that right." Next to him is Bart's best friend, Jamie Reyes aka Blue Beetle III. "Hold it…" He realized something. "Shouldn't you know who killed them?" His best friend is from the future after all and despite all the mumbo-jumbo Nightwing told them about time paradox maybe this is an opportunity to make use of his friends' knowledge from the future to prevent more bloodbaths.

"Sorry no can do Blue." Swiping his friends' potato chips with his super speed, he munched his way through the chicken wizzies potato chips with haste.

"Why not?" _Shoot him I mean it. He stole your chicken wizzies! _For once, he has to agree with the scarab's suggestion.

"Don't pay attention to old news where I'm from." Bart confessed.

"Perfect." Kyle groaned. _Why are you not shooting him?_ "Nightwing , batgirl and Robin is in Gotham with Batman to solve this case" He pointed at the television. "What do you think Oracle?" Spotting the red-haired woman behind them, Barbara Gordon aka Oracle is busy with something with her laptop.

"I though Batman said she can't join the team yet?" Bart commented. "You know after whole fiasco thingie?"

"Nothing to say Blue." Oracle interrupted. "You know I'm not allowed in this case." She sent a private message to her new best friend Stephanie Brown. Logging out from her email account, she closed her laptop with a smile on her face.

"You look happy." Bart commented. "Nightwing finally asking you on a date?" he grinned.

"As if" Oracle snorted. "Just chatting with a new friend I made in college." She wheeled herself towards the kitchen. "I need to grab a snack."

"Don't mind me my lady." Bart appeared before her; opening the fridge.

"What a gentleman you are." Barbara mocked; taking out a pudding case. "Now if you two excuse me, I'm going to go back to work."

_Dick is off doing his own thing and Tim is in Gotham; hopefully away from Brown. I hope Bruce doesn't chew out Emiya too much today. _

The door in front of Barbara slides open; revealing a conference table in the middle of the room and its sole occupant Zatanna.

"Hey, hope you didn't wait long."

**Scene Break **

Outside The Team's base, a certain hero is eavesdropping into the conversation between Oracle and Zatanna.

Dick Grasyon aka Nightwing is tuning his communicator to listen into the conversation between Oracle and Zatanna.

Thanks to his expert skills in computers, he successfully manage to tweak the alarm system to not be able to detect his presence while he's hiding inside The Team's base of operations before he decided to take a break after The Light Incident.

The tracer he placed onto Barbara's wheelchair is worth the effort.

**Scene Break **

"So this grail war is coming soon?" Barbara frowned; sipping her hot cup of coffee.

Zatanna discussed with her about this secret war among wizards that occurs once in every 50 years. Apparently, something happened and the war is coming soon before the date. The last one was 10 years ago and it did a lot of damage to Fuyuki city.

"And becoming a lot worse than before." The eavesdropper, Dick can tell that his ex-girlfriend is panicking judging by the sound of her voice panicking as if she's scared of something.

"What do you mean worse?" Back to the conversation, Barbara probed. For the past one hour, Zatanna confided in her the details about this grail war and the history behind it. The idea of dead people coming back to life reminded her of Solomon Grundy when she was Batgirl. What she concluded from her elaborate explanation? She shuddered from imagining people like Alexander the Great, Genkhis Khan, Napoleon or even Hitler waging war against each other, if she took what Zatanna said to face value, no mortal human can defeat a servant head on.

It doesn' take a former batgirl like herself to conclude that none of them in the team can stand a chance against these servants.

"Dr. Fate and I checked. The grail is expanding. It wants more than 7 masters and servants." The third party Dick on the other hand, tightened his fist when he heard what Zatanna said. If he got his information correct; the last four wars took place in one city and now it's becoming global scale and more people will be caught in the crossfire.

"Which means more contestants." Barbara concluded. "Do you have any idea why this is happening?"

"I don't know." Zatanna shrugged. "My father- I mean Dr. Fate theorized that the grail wants to fulfil its objective after all these years and it can't no longer wait anymore."

"You're making it look like this grail is alive." Barbara commented.

"That's one way to look at it." Zatanna answered.

"Any way to trace the masters?" Barbara changed the subject.

"Dr Fate and I are making as much contact with a lot of magic users as we speak." Zatanna answered. "Problem is we don't know how many of them out there so it's going to take a while."

"There's little guarantee for that plan." Barbara thought. "Any luck contacting this magus association-"

"Don't say those words out loud..." She whispered at him angrily. "What if someone is watching us?" She stood up from her table; her hands in motion to start a search spell and-

"Hold on! There's no cameras here! It's just you and me!" Barbara confirmed.

**Scene Break **

"You'll be surprised Babs." Dick remarked. Now that he has the information he wants, there is no need for him stay out here in the cold anymore. Just like Batman, he vanished into the shadows of the night.

"Hold on Wally!" He gripped the controls of the speedboat he's riding and he makes his way towards shore.

"This is Tigress to Nightwing." His communicator crackled with a familiar voice from inside the The Team's base. In other words, the other person is Dick's partner in crime to join the war.

"Heard you Tigress over."

"Have you got the information?"

"All of it on tape." Dick confirmed. "The only problem now is how to join this war."

"You know anyone else besides Zatanna?"

"As the matter of fact I do." Dick answered. "Batman is still there at Fuyuki. We have to go there later. I just hope Batman hasn't convinced the sorcerer yet!" he joked.

* * *

_**(Fuyuki City, Tohsaka household)**_

_Achoo!_

Meanwhile, another magus is inside her own house waiting for something.

Tohsaka Rin is Homuraba's school idol and the most popular girl in school. Her grades are top notched, popular with the female students and has without a doubt rejected a lot of boys her age to become their girlfriend. In a way, she's someone you admire very much but you have no chance whatsoever to get past that cold aura she emitted on a daily basis.

Today. She ignored a student named Ryuddo Issei today dealing with another one of his accusations saying that she's a heartless which earned the ire of her fans to teach him a lesson in humility and respect for his betters. Rin of course don't care about him so by now his boy should be in the dumpsters or bleeding in the streets for all she cares. Of course, a Tohsaka heir such as herself is above gossips and accusations which explain why she has not take any sort of action towards him such as modifying his memories or making him slave for her hypnotism.

Why would she want to deal with someone who thinks she's a witch like that Zatanna girl from the Justice League? She's a magus for crying out loud! At the very least accuse her of being an amoral magus! That should be a good reason enough for her to pay attention to his accusations!

Speaking of which, the spell book laid on her table told her about the summoning of servants. After buying the necessary materials she bought for the ritual, she lacked the reagent for the actual servant summoning.

"I hope nothing out of the ordinary happens." She picked up a piece of parchment she received from the magus association. What is written on the parchment are warnings towards anyone stupid enough to expose the war to the mundane people. "Damn it." She cursed Dr. Fate, Zatanna and Klarion the Witch Boy name in her head.

Opening her drawer, she took out a red ruby.

Without further ado, she drew out the curtains to see if there are any spies or familiars from outside watching her.

_**(Ryuudou Temple) **_

At the same time, a magus is enjoying his meal after a long walk from his house to the mountains. His reason for coming here is of course regarding an outside magus making his way towards the Ryuudo temple so the old man feels courteous enough to greet him in a magus fashion: killing the competition.

_The war is drawing near after all. _Matou Zouken feasted on the flesh of a magus before he found something that piqued his interest. The worms covering the body of his victim devoured the body like a school of piranhas.

The parchment he found means that the war is indeed coming after the grail was destroyed 10 years ago and the Justice League coming down to Fuyuki City. Zatara is the sole reason why the populace of the magus and magicians took even more drastic measures to hide themselves from the world. His daughter is no different from her father as she too is part of the Justice league.

The Atlanteans on the other hand, are not entirely human so for this Aqualad having "unique looking tattoos" as the people referred to is a great hiding spot to cover up.

Swallowing the magus's right eyeball made his stomach full; a finishing touch for today's meal. _No need to tell Sakura to cook for me tonight_. He licked his lips in delight. "I hope you don't mind this old man taking over for you young man." Zouken smirked as he walk his way home; talking to himself like any senile old man his age would do. "Senior citizens first after all."

Walking down the hill is no hard work for the old man as he's as strong as an ox as his fellow senior citizens would have coined it. After all, he's still strong after living so many long many underestimated him a lot especially the young punks he encountered in the alleys.

"Good day to you Matou-san." An old lady greeted him as she made her way towards the convenience store with her 10 year old granddaughter. The both of them are walking back home from the park.

Zouken smiled of course but it seems to have an opposite effect on her granddaughter. She had that terrified look on her face that reminded him of his meal minutes ago.

As he walks towards his house, he swore he saw a shadow on the ground that should belonged to a flying human. Looking up, he saw nothing but that did not stop him from frowning that the parchment he confiscated contains the truth that there are outsiders interfering with the upcoming war.

_A flying rat? Impossible….._The old man muttered to himself.

What he failed to notice due to overthinking about the "flying rat" is that the son of Emiya walked passes him after a trip to the supermarket.

**Emiya Household**

Normally, Shirou would have just greeted Taiga or Sakura as they stop by for dinner but today he requested that they do not come on the account that he needs to clean the house all by himself and he doesn't want to make trouble for the both of them.

"Welcome home." Unfortunately, this means that Batman, the dark knight of Gotham city has entered his house without permission again.

This routine is normal for the son of Emiya Kiritsugu as the dark knight has visited the young Japanese boy several times in the past to check on him.

This privilege is not exclusive to the Bat as Robin has previously accompanied the superhero before and Shirou finds his presence to be more tolerable than the superhero.

Also, Green arrow has visited him previously though the man has berated him about quitting Kyuudo.

"Bought ingredients from the market." Shirou answered; entering straight to the kitchen without greeting the dark knight. "I hope you'll stay for dinner."

At first glance, the sight of Batman sitting at the dining table in full uniform is hilarious at best. However, the situation feels off and awkward due to the silence between the two sole occupants in the room.

Emiya Shirou is busying himself with cooking dinner for the both of them while the dark knight is in his own world at the moment.

Emiya Shirou is not Jason Todd. Nor is Emiya Kiritsugu another Boy Wonder Bruce failed to save, If anything, these two emiya males represents Bruce's failure to save moreso towards the son rather than the father.

He remembered the angry looking eyes of the boy cooking in the kitchen right now when he was little. Shirou did not believe a word he said after being told that his step-father will die soon after being infected with an "incurable disease" in the matter of speaking.

What makes it hurt that the boy was told that his father is a "bad man"; courtesy from Clark trying to make sense to a child whom have yet to understand the harshness of reality. It was the dark knight who had no problem telling the child that his step-father did horrible things to a lot of people. The shock from the revelation disturbed the boy and he refused to talk to any of them.

Kiritsugu on the other hand, seem unaffected from the revelation. Before he died the dying man confessed everything about the war he participated; including asking the Justice League to protect his son from his enemies and rivals in his past.

Bruce can remember that the "magus killer" is nothing but a broken man; an empty shell of his former self. In fact, the dying man had no qualms breaking the once rule all magi followed which results in the Justice League learning more about the secret society. If anything, Bruce suspected that Kiritsugu simply felt defeated before the real heroes of the world as he was not able to achieve his goal to become an ally of justice according to his claim.

Right now, The Dark knight is simply worried about his son.

Even until now, Bruce's natural skill of reading people can't make it more obvious to the dark knight that the red haired boy is clearly giving him hospitality due to being polite than being completely honest about it. The boy may not notice it but his body language showed that he's being defensive when they are in the same room earlier. Making their way into the kitchen was another reason for the dark knight to suspect that the distance between them and the walking speed is clearly avoidance from the boy's perspective.

The boy admires heroes but he clearly does not see the justice League fit into his expectations after failing to save Kiritsugu from his plight.

"Here." Shirou placed a bowl of rice and a bowl of miso soup in front of Batman. Then, he placed a bowl containing tofu. The same servings is placed at his side of the table. "Itadakimasu!" The boy dug into his food without a word; enjoying his home-cooked meal.

_This could have been worse…_Batman thought to himself. Personally, he thought the boy would just slam the food in front of him or something. Knowing that the boy would never add poison into the food and his gadget did not detect any signs of poison of laxatives added into his meal; the dark knight picked up his chopsticks and eat.

"So…." Shirou asked. "What brings you here? Or are you people just checking on me as usual?"

Batman can tell that the boy doesn't need pleasantries and whatever he said to be an icebreaker before the real topic of the conversation will fall into deaf ears. "It's about the holy grail war."

"It's coming already?" Years ago before Kiritsugu died batman has confided the boy the details about this "holy grail war" the magus killer participated. "I thought it's supposed to be until another 50 more years?"

"Things are becoming more complicated…" Being cryptic is the only way to continue the conversation as the dark knight doesn't understand the nature of the supernatural arts. "We're going to need your help in this." He shifted his eyes towards the direction of the tool shed told by the late Emiya Kiritsugu.

"I would have thought you won't let me join?" Shirou can tell that Superman and the rest of the justice League would not allow him to participate in something this dangerous. At the same time, Dr, fate seemed more aggressive to make sure he doesn't get involved in the crisis.

"Superman doesn't want to. And so as Dr. Fate and Zatanna." Batman answered. "But if what the doctor said is true we're going to need a servant on our side; specifically for _the team_." The Dark knight doesn't even bother to doubt that the team will be involved with this war one way or another; especially Dick and Artemis.

"You mean-"

"I believe it is time for you to meet the Team." Batman concluded.

* * *

**Narita Airport **

"I wonder how Bruce is doing?" Diana Prince thought about the dark knight at the Emiya household. Her civilian identity as an employee from a museum allowed her the chance to travel to Japan for an exhibition at the Fuyuki City museum that was recently established a month ago.

Despite owning the invisible Jet back in the watch tower, she can never get used to "Jet lag" as her colleagues referred to when you are taking a plane to travel. She missed flying across the skies but alas there is little she can do to not alert any military forces from shooting her down from the sky for entering their airzone.

"_I insist you bring all of them with you!" Hippolyta urged her beloved daughter to bring all the amazoness armament with her to the world of men. _

"_Mother I do not need to bring so much." Diana protested. The amazoness princess can only sigh because her mother's sudden overprotectiveness is stemmed after she told her about this "Holy Grail War" that will be taking place in the near future. Her mother's facial expression changed into fear when she was told that the magic users will be able to summon legendary heroes from the past to the present day to fight in a global scaled tournament for this holy grail. _

Diana chuckled, remembering her beloved mother to worry so much for her. Before, her mother was never this protective unless she's referring to her days as a little girl growing up on the island; her childhood memories coming into play and the embarrassing memories that comes along with it.

The walk towards the airport building amazed the princess in a certain way. For starters, she can't find infrastructures like this back home. She can hear people speaking in Japanese while her friend from the museum approached her; asking her to pick up their luggage.

Diana of course couldn't say no she makes her way to pick up their belongings.

_What was that? _

For some reason, she can feel her body froze into submission; feeling like trapped prey from a predator's gaze during a hunt. Diana looked everywhere around her to see if she is being spied by an enemy but found none.

Instead, she is greeted by a little girl with purple clothes and skin so white the first thing that comes to her mind is that the child is albino.

"You look sick." Three words are enough to describe Diana's current stat. Her heart beating faster, she can feel horror like never before. For some reason, she finds difficulty to breath. In her mind, she instantly recognized that she's hyperventilating over _**something**_ related to this little girl.

Her red irises stared at her; piercing at her soul like a sharp sword. That smile on her face looked more like an amused smirk from her nemesis rather than from an innocent little girl. Her body language is exactly what you would expect from a child but this girl is definitely not a little girl. She's a monster; something not human that can hurt her and everyone else in this airport.

Yes she has to make the first move; kill this child before she-

"What are you doing?" Diana felt someone placing their hand on her shoulder. Rather than a disguised supervillain, a young woman about her supposed age in a strange white dress uniform looked at her with dull looking eyes.

"Ah! Sella!" The girl that scared Diana chirped happily. "Leysritt~" Another young woman dressed in similar attire walked towards them; only to be tackled by the little girl.

"Lady Ilya I told you not to run off on your own." Sella glared at the little girl; sounding more like a concerned mother.

"Eh but I want to explore the airport." Lady Ilya' puffed her cheeks like a balloon.

"You could've got lost." Sella added, removing her hand from Diana's shoulder. "Or kidnapped by eastern ruffians." She added.

"I doubt that will happen." Ilya smirked.

Diana tensed. She can feel that something moved in the air surrounding Ilya for a split second.

"Who would want to kidnap me anyway?" Like a child her age, Ilya dismissed the possibility that she would have been kidnapped for real.

The amazon's princess can feel herself relaxed. Whatever it is that intimidated her is gone for now.

"Lady Ilya..." Sella glared; her hands at her hip. Sighing, she decided to forget about the situation. "Anyway, if I see you hurt lady Ilya one more time I won't hesitate to call security on you." She glared at Diana; her finger pointing towards two security officers not far from them.

"Look this is just a misunderstanding." Diana stated. "I would never hurt a child." She noticed that the child in question pouted at her just like any kid her age would behave.

The woman in white on the other hand, doesn't seem to buy the explanation. "I'm sure you do." Ignoring the disguised Amazonian princess, she walked her way towards the girl and took her hand.

All three of them walked away; leaving Diana alone to watch them.

"What was that?" She felt something strange in the air; something is choking the life out of her, something that is frightening her.

It's a feeling she has never experienced before in her life since she disobeyed her mother to follow Steve back into the world of men.

* * *

**Atlantis**

As for Atlanteans, The war is affecting them as well.

The fact that there are magic users in the undersea kingdom means that they are eligible to be participants for the upcoming war. For the past two week, the atlanteans royal police has arrested a dozen of its own magic users from leaving the surface. However, a few got away and the justice League nor the team has made any conforms about their capture.

As such, this worries the king of Atlantis.

"Neptune's beard!" Lagoon boy punched the wall; frustrated by the hearing with king and Kaldur. Why? He knows about the upcoming grail war in the surface world and he's not allowed to intervene in the matters atlanteans refuse to partake for the sake of their people. "You can't expect me to stay here and just wait until the war is over!" He shouted at Aqualad's face who is currently inside the room belonged to the both of them.

Their relationship may have been fixed in the matter of speaking after the revelation of him playing double agent to Black Manta and the light but it doesn't mean that he'll forgive the perpetrators of the secret operation so easily. If anything, he's willing to tolerate with Kaldur because he the team clearly doesn't unnecessary infighting after what happened.

Right now, that moment seems to be coming to an end.

"What about our friends?" La'gaan asked. "Do they even know what's going to happen to them up there?" Deep in his mind, Megan's image appeared. She may have broken up with him but he still felt the lingering affection for her.

"Zatanna has agreed to inform Oracle about the crisis." Kaldur answered. "I'm sorry but the king's ban are absolute."

"Since when you take his orders so seriously?"

"I do." Kaldur resposned. "And I always do for the sake of Atlantis." He got up, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "You know what it means if I decide otherwise."

"You're going to make a wish to revive Aqua girl?"

"And bring back Wally." Kaldur answered. "It's a chance I'm willing to take. But I can't."

"Why?" Saving and old friend from death years ago would have convinced even the hard headed son of Black Manta if it means getting their friend back after he sacrificed himself.

"The price is simply too high for me even consider." "And to sacrifice the surface people for a single wish I cannot do that not after what happened when we all fought The Light." He closed his eyes, remembering everything he has done as the son Of Black Manta. Even though he was in undercover, it doesn excuse him from the things he had done to keep his cover blown.

"I sense there is a _but_ in here. You are going up there right?" La'gann refused to admit it but he is begging for his roommate to say otherwise. A secret world war is going on in the surface and Kaldur not doing anything to stop it? That's the same as shaving Neptune's beard; the idea is absurd!

"I'm worried if Nightwing or Tigress is going to participate into the war." Kaldur answered. "Which is why we'll be going for a secret mission."

"Secret? Wait are you saying that-oh sweet Neptune's beard!" Lagoon Boy grinned.

"We will sneak into the surface world to help our friends." "It's a mission for The Team, I can't disobey that too." Kaldur whispered. "Make no mistake; all of this is off the records!" Just to be more thorough, he reminded his partner in crime that nobody in Atlantis must know what they are going to do not just because they are disobeying the king but his trust on the both of them can never be the same again after today.

"Count me in." La-gann smirked. "So…" First thing first; there is one thing to consider before they reach the surface. "How are we going to get past through His Majesty's royal guards? They're all over the place." He pointed out.

"A few tricks I learned when I was serving the Light's Agenda." Kaldur reluctantly answered. "Let this be the last time I will do such dishonourable tricks to his majesty."

"It's going to be worth it!" La'gann's enthusiasm clearly displeased The son Of Black Manta.

"Don't forget, the fate of our world is at stake."

**END**

**Earth-16B technically this world is AU for Young Justice and Fate Stay Night/Tsukihime elements. **

**And that's a wrap for this one –shot! I can't believe I left this incomplete for months! Well people this is what happens when you combine both fate and YJ characters into one world; a lot of people are affected by one single event blown out of proportion. **

**And yes, I really want Black Mask to have his own servant; specifically servant Berserker. The first thing that comes to mind is Lancer from fate Extra because of his history and his noble phantasm but if there are people in the past well known for torturing their victims let me know. **

**And for some reason I really want to see Shirou X Ravager (Rose Wilson)…..at least Rose teasing Mr. people will die when they are killed for the complete lolz. **

**Oh, and Shirou is not being OOC there with Batman, The real problem is that he can't seem to see that the Justice League are the true heroes compared to Kiritsugu and no he doesn't seem the type to approve his father's killing methods. **

**The truth is that Shirou sees Kiritsugu as a hero ever since he was saved from that fire and nothing will change that opinion of his. **

**And No I don't want this to be a harem genre.**

**Who knows I might write another FSN X YJ crossover again? I did for Two rabbits after all. **

**Read and review!**

* * *

_**Gotham City **_

Meanwhile, a certain vampire named Jason Todd tossed a crumbled piece of paper into the nearest trash can ala basketball style into the hoop. His base is of course is the one place Black Mask would never guessed he's hiding: An empty building next door to his place. As far as the crime boss is concerned; nobody lives there unless you have a death warrant to piss off the vagrants or on certain occasion, Victor Zsazz decides to crash in for the night. After what happened to 3 of his henchmen, Sionis decided that he just has to put up with the mass murderer's ideal to "save" everybody.

"Making a contingency plans for my contingency plans is hard work..." Jason stretched from his work table. Putting down a pen he swiped from Black Mask's office, he flexed his knuckles as per habit of his when he's writing something for a long time. "How does Bruce keep doing this over the years?" Remembering his former mentor's tendency to make backup plans over his backup plans before confronting a new threat in Gotham city, the dead apostle wondered before he removed the though in his head. "Don't forget, he let you down..." He growled.

At the same time, one of Black mask's men he kidnapped next door whimpered as he along with a dozen more is tied up at a corner of the room like a sack of potatoes.

"Nothing beats having a mid-night snack." He chuckled; walking towards his captured prisoners. Grabbing a protesting victim by the leg, he opened his red hood revealing his face. "I'm glad Alfred's not here to make a fuss." He shuddered, remembering all the the times where the old butler constantly appear out of nowhere like Batman before the cookie jar. "Bon appetit!" Rubbing his hands together, he grabbed his meal by the neck and dig in.

* * *

"That makes 6 people vanishing from their post today sir." Black mask's secretary reported. Again, Black Mask's people are missing. By now, everyone has made their complaints to their boss; ignoring the idea that the mad serial killer is just doing all this to entice them into a "cleansing" ritual for him. The last 2 idiots who tried going against Victor had their bodies appear at the front door.

"This is why I hate dealing with psychos..." The crime boss groaned; slapping his hand onto a face in frustration. By now, no amount of alcohol is enough. "Can't he see I'm running a business here? What does he think I'm doing? Charity work?" He tossed his table aside in anger.

"Obviously no sir." The secretary nodded. "Perhaps it's time for you to deal with him personally?"

"I wish." Black mask snorted.

**EXTRA NOTE: Yeah Jason's been feasting On Black Mask's men; He's doing the same thing back in Batman: Under The Red Hood only this time he acquired a taste. **

**And Yeah Jason Todd is Satsuki...Before all of this Jason Todd fandom recently he was supposed to be forgotten by Batman history forever and yeah you guys can see where I'm going with this right? **


End file.
